


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: s'aad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sunshine Sads





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> credits to milly (milkconk) for giving me great angst material. PLEASE GO READ THE FIRST ONE IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T ITS IN THE SUNSHINE SADS SERIES

_ “That is why you do not anger me.” _

Br’aad looked down at his abdomen, a joking smile still spread across his face. It slowly faded as he noticed the reasonably sized hole where flesh and organs ought to be. 

Fear took over. 

Taxi watched in terror as his body fell in slow motion to the ground. The world around him was a blur. Suddenly he was on the ground cradling Br’aad in his lap, Velrisa at his side in a shocked silence. Br’aad’s grip on Taxi’s arm was tight.

“Ta-Taxi, I-I-I d-don’t wanna d-die,” he spluttered, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“Hey hey hey! You’ll be okay. It's fine.”

Looking around him he could see Mountain shaking on the ground, his never-ending flask of mead held with trembling hands. Sylnan stood just a few feet away from them, motionless, as if he had been frozen in time. 

Vel looked Taxi dead in the eyes and slowly shook her head. No.

“T-Taxi…”

“Hey Br’aad, you… you remember that n-night you had that nightmare?” Taxi looked up at the sky above him, stars were starting to blossom in the inky blue. Just like that night. He took a deep, shaky breath.

“You are my su-sunshine, m-my only sunshine,” he could feel the tears sink through his fur. “You m-make me happy, when skies are grey,” Taxi’s voice cracked as he closed his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably.

“You’ll n-never know d-dear,” the voice was small and choked. The half elf’s grip was loosening.

“How m-much i love you,” Taxi whispered back.

Br’aad gave a small laugh “Now w-we harmonise,”

His hand dropped from Taxi’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW GO READ THE NEXT ONE IN THE SUNSHINE SADS SERIES


End file.
